Silence
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Dimulai dari insiden di Setagaya, hidup Hatsune Mikuo terus diikuti 'bayang kematian'. Satu demi satu hal tragis terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Tentu saja, ia dituntut harus mengetahui misteri yang bermain-main dengannya jika ia tak ingin semua berakhir seperti mimpi buruk. Lalu, siapa gadis yang selalu ada di setiap kecelakaan tragis itu?
1. 6 Juni

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**6 Juni**

Kegelapan di balik kaca kereta yang kunaiki seperti hidup, seperti bayang-bayang pekat, dan bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya. Kegelapan dan cahaya, sungguh paduan yang tidak biasa, sedikit banyak mengingatkanku tentang mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghantuiku beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Seperti biasa, kereta sesak penuh orang-orang pekerja kantoran, anak sekolah, namun minor dari mereka berpakaian santai sepertiku, atau dengan kata lain, orang yang 'tidak jelas' dari mana'. Aku mengamati jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku terus menggenggam pengaman yang menggantung di langit-langit kereta.

19.07

Belum sempat aku menurunkan tanganku, aku merasakan seseorang mendorongku dari kiri. Otomatis aku mengeratkan genggaman di tangan kananku. Tapi-

"M-Maafkan aku." Pemilik suara itu adalah gadis SMP yang menatap ngeri minuman- kurasa semacam kopi— yang tumpah dan mengotori lengan kaus _hoodie_ku. Aku menipiskan bibir dan sebisa mungkin bersikap layaknya _gentleman_.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

Dengan gemetar, gadis itu mencari-cari di saku seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih yang dibordir elegan. Di ujung kanan bawah, aku melihat sulaman indah buatan tangan. Rin.

"Untuk _Onii-san_." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tersenyum dan menerima sapu tangan itu, menggumamkan '_Arigatou_' sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan pakaianku.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat,

"Namamu Rin?"

Mata gadis itu mengerjap, lalu menatapku bingung.

"Iya, aku Kagamine Rin. Bagaimana _Nii-san_ bisa—" Seolah baru sadar darimana aku bisa tahu namanya, Rin menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum mulutnya membentuk 'Oh.'

"Kagamine, ya? Aku juga punya teman yang marganya sama."

Rin mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak banyak orang Jepang bermarga Kagamine." Ucapnya ditujukan dirinya sendiri. Rin mendongak, mata _Cobalt_ birunya menatapku penasaran.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama teman kakak?"

"Kagamine Lenka, dan kakaknya, Kagamine Rinto."

"Nama yang asing."

Rin mengetuk-ketuk gelas plastik kopinya.

"_Ano_, boleh kutahu nama _Nii-san_?"

"Hatsune Mikuo." Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Bibir Rin membulat dan matanya melebar, detik berikutnya ia seperti ingin meledak.

Cepat-cepat aku menaruh jari telunjukku di bibir.

"Jangan teriak!" Bisikku keras-keras.

Rin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan mengangguk patuh. Setelah menarik nafas tiga kali, Rin menurunkan tangannya.

"Mikuo-_san_? Kakak model yang _itu_?"

Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak seterkenal itu, kok."

Rin menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku—" Kalimat Rin terpotong pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya. Ia tampak kecewa, bola mata kejoranya berganti-ganti dari sumber suara ke wajahku, berulang kali.

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini, Mikuo-_san_." Rin menghembuskan nafas berat begitu kereta berhenti. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu meraih kartu nama yang terselip di dompetku dan menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Rahasiakan ini." Aku mengedip padanya.

Wajah Rin memerah lalu ia melonjak kegirangan.

"_Arigatou_, Mikuo-_san_!" Rin melambai kearahku bahkan saat ia sudah keluar dari kereta. Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum sopan.

Yah, aku tahu ini salah. Manajerku selalu bilang untuk jangan pernah sembarangan memberikan kartu nama mengingat siapa aku sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetaplah aku. Sejak sebelum jadi model pun aku selalu sulit menolak orang yang meminta tolong.

Apalagi jika yang meminta itu seorang gadis.

Kereta kembali berjalan, menyisakan dua pertiga penumpang. Meski begitu, tetap saja tempat duduk masih penuh. Aku harus sudah puas dengan kondisiku sekarang.

ZRRGG!

Kereta mendadak bergetar hebat, seperti gempa, lampu-lampu mati dan beberapa penumpang menjerit, sapu tangan dari Rin terlepas dari genggamanku dan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Dalam kondisi demikian, sebagian otakku panik, sebagian lagi menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Gempa? Kurasa bukan. Jika iya pasti sebelumnya sudah ada tindakan pencegahan. Kesalahan teknis?

Sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh, lampu-lampu kereta kembali menyala.

Wajah orang-orang disekitarku tampak lega, memegangi dada masing-masing. Dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di sudut ruangan, terdengar permohonan maaf dari pihak pengelola kereta dan bahwa kereta akan segera kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Aku menarik nafas lalu membungkuk untuk mencari sapu tangan milik Rin.

'_Itu dia_!'

Sebelum aku meraihnya, sebuah tangan mendahuluiku.

Kami menegakkan tubuh hampir disaat yang sama. Yang menolongku, adalah seorang gadis seumuran denganku, namun ia sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang biasa kutemui.

Rambut lurus panjang yang disanggul anggun menggunakan pita satin hitam, eyeliner di mata yang terlalu tebal, pakaiannya-Erm, aku tak sebegitu tahu apa modelnya, tapi mungkin ini yang disebut Loli Gothic. Hanya saja desainnya agak sedikit lebih kuno, mirip pakaian masa-masa Marie Antoniette.

Tapi dari semua itu yang paling mencengangkan adalah wajahnya.

Wajahnya— wajahku tercetak persis di wajahhnya.

Karena melihatku tidak segera mengambil sapu tangan yang diulurnya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menaruh kain itu disana, melipat tanganku sampai aku menggenggamnya. Kemudian ia segera kembali duduk di kursi kereta dan memeluk teddy bear lusuh.

Lambat laun aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Menelan ludah di tenggorakanku yang kering lalu memalingkan tatapanku dari gadis itu. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik, keluar. Aku harus bisa menenangkan diri dan memikirkan beberapa hal.

Pertama, aku yakin aku tak punya saudara lain, apalagi seorang kembaran. Jadi pasti siapapun gadis ini hanya kebetulan terlihat mirip denganku.

Kedua, aku berani bersumpah, gadis ini tak pernah ada di kereta sebelumnya. Aku juga tak melihat penumpang mencolok seperti dirinya masuk kereta di stasiun tempat Rin turun. Jadi darimana dia datang?

Belum lagi, semua penumpang kereta tampak acuh tak acuh dengan kehadirannya. Seolah ia tak terlihat...

Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku jadi penakut seperti ini. Ah, ini gara-gara manajer-_san_ yang suka meminjamkan buku-buku supranatural padaku.

Diam-diam, sekaligus was-was, aku melirik gadis tadi dan segera bernafas lega. Ia masih disana. Tidak lenyap seperti kebanyakan film-film horor. Bukti bahwa ia seratus persen manusia.

Aku turun di stasiun Miyanosaka, stasiun terdekat dari rumahku yang ada di Setagaya. Gerimis segera menyapaku begitu aku keluar dari stasiun, membentuk tirai transparan tipis yang terbentuk dari jutaan kristal-kristal mikroskopis.

Khawatir semakin deras aku memepercepat langkah.

Baru beberapa menit aku berjalan, rasa dingin menyebar di punggungku. Bukan karena rintik air, tapi perasaan saat kau merasa diikuti seseorang.

Aku menoleh, namun mataku tidak menangkap kejanggalan. Aku kembali menatap arah depan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Aku berharap banyak pada lampu-lampu di kanan kiri jalan untuk membuat siapapun penguntit kurang ajar ini segera menyerah. Aku menajamkan pendengaran dan memperhatikan suara sepatuku.

_Tap tap tap_

Dari kejauhan

_Tap-tap tap-t-tap_

Sial. Ada lebih dari satu orang.

Aku mengambil ponsel di saku, berniat memanggil manajer-san atau Otou-_san_, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Harga diriku sebagai pemuda SMA kelas dua membuat posisiku serba salah.

Aku menarik nafas lega saat melihat sepasang suami istri-yang sepertinya penghuni kawasan ini berjalan kearahku sambil bercakap-cakap. Yah, setidaknya ada yang akan datang jika aku berteriak minta tolong.

Perempuan muda itu melirikku dan tersenyum sekilas, begitu pula suaminya. Mereka berbisik sebentar lalu sang suami, yang berumur tiga puluhan berkata keras.

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya kemari!"

Saat itu juga rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak apa, kami juga sudah bersenang-senang, kok."

Dua penguntit muncul dari balik pagar yang menjorok ke jalanan, tersenyum lebar dan berjalan santai kearahku.

Aku dijebak.

Keempat orang asing itu semakin mempersempit kesempatanku untuk kabur. Satu lawan empat. Aku jelas kalah jumlah.

Jika yang mereka inginkan hanyalah apa yang ada di dalam dompetku, aku tak keberatan melempar dompetku sekarang juga. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan itu? Masalah tentu jadi lebih gawat.

"Hei, hei, Hatsune-_sama_ kenapa tegang sekali? Rileks sedikit. . . Ah, benar juga, kau pasti sudah lupa dengan kami 'kan?"

Mereka tahu namaku, jelas ini bukan percobaan perampokan.

Aku menggertakan gigi.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Si wanita yang memiliki keanggunan dalam wajah dan gaya pakaiannya menjawab.

"Tidak ada." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Kami hanya ingin menyapamu, Hatsune-_sama_."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Hatsune-_sama_." Salah seorang penguntit itu tertawa. "Sayang sekali kau sudah lupa dengan kami."

Keringat dingin merembes di dahiku, tenggorokanku juga kering meski sudah berkali-kali menelan ludah, dan setiap kali melakukannya serasa seperti menelan batu.

"Jika hanya itu sebaiknya aku pergi."

Aku mencoba merangsek keluar, tapi pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menarik benda yang membuat seluruh persendianku membeku.

Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Hatsune-_sama_. Pertama-tama ayo kita bereskan permasalahan kita."

Otakku berakselerasi cepat sebelum membentuk jawaban. Memikirkan jalan terbaik adalah naluri alamiahku sejak aku kecil. Jadi dengan cepat aku mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

Menggunaka ponsel untuk menghubungi atau mengirim sms jelas tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa mereka memukulku saat aku melakukannya, tapi masih bisa dijadikan opsi terakhir. Berteriak? Itu juga jelas tidak mungkin. Ini adalah kawasan yang penghuninya sangat jarang, karena sebagian merupakan rumah untuk pekerja khusus di perusahaan yang baru didirikan. Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya opsi yang bisa kulakukan adalah memperpanjang percakapan dan mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Oh, Anda tak perlu repot-repot mengingat kami, Hatsune-_sama_. Tapi jika anda memaksa biar saya ceritakan hal yang cukup menarik."

Si wanita mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat serupa.

"Dua tahun lalu, Aku dan Kenjirou bertemu dengan seorang anak malang yang bermimpi jadi seorang pangeran. Kami mendengarkan permohonannya dan mencoba memberinya kesempatan. Tapi, mungkin karena dia masih anak-anak dan masih kurang ajar, dia berkhianat dan bergabung dengan agen lain. Membuat perusahaanku dan Kenjirou bangkrut. Ah, tapi cerita dua orang disana berbeda tentu saja."

Aku menoleh ke dua orang yang mengikutiku.

"Cerita kami tidak sebagus anda, Miss Lind-_san_." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa. "Kami hanya lawan yang kalah dari Hatsune-_sama_, itu saja."

Aku tentu tidak mengabaikan jarak yang semakin mereka persempit. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian ingin balas dendam?"

Si wanita tertawa.

"Bukan aku, tapi bayi kecilku yang sudah mati tepat saat perusahaanku hancur." Dia menghembuskan nafas dramatis sebelum menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya menjadi senyum yang menakutkan. "Intinya kami ingin membalaskan dendam orang-orang tersayang kami."

Lututku bergetar hebat dan pandanganku semakin kabur. Seseorang mengunci gerakanku dari belakang lalu seseorang lagi memukul perutku berulang-ulang. Tak ada belas kasihan di wajah mereka. Yang ada hanyalah senyum kemenangan seperti milik seorang iblis.

"Kau tak tahu" Orang yang memukulku menggertakkan giginya, "jika saja hari itu bukan kau yang menang, tapi aku" sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi melesat "aku pasti bisa membuat Asahi-_chan_ tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya!" pukulan berikutnya tepat mengenai tulang rusukku dan mulutku mengeluarkan darah.

"Nao-_san_, Asahi-_san_ dan bayi manisku pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang."

Pukulan demi pukulan terus kuterima sementara batinku tercabik-cabik mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Siapa yang sebenarnya iblis? Jika itu aku, aku tidak berhak untuk membuat perlawanan. Aku harus menerima hukuman ini, 'kan?

"Oh bayi kecilku yang manis" Bibir wanita itu bergetar dengan senang saat matanya terpaku pada pisau lipat di tangannya. "Bunda punya hadiah khusus untukmu, sayang."

"Ho-hoi, Lind-_san_, bukankah kita sepakat hanya membuat bocah ini babak belur saja?" Si pria tiga puluhan tahun menatap gugup rekannya.

"Diam kau! Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku! Jika bukan karena setan kecil ini aku pasti sudah punya anak dua tahun yang manis. Aku bahkan pasti sudah memberinya nama!" Si wanita menodongkan pisau padaku. Bibirnya terus gemetar, antara marah dan senang. Dia sudah gila.

"Dengar Lind-_san_, kami tidak ikut-ikut."

"Pengecut. Tapi tak apa-apa, biar kubalaskan juga dendam orang-orang kesayangan kalian."

Tubuhku langsung tergeletak disana saat tak ada lagi yang menahanku.

Dua penguntit dan pria itu mundur menjauhi wanita yang dipanggil '_Lind-san_'.

Wanita itu menarik rambutku hingga mata kami bertemu. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutku yang babak belur. Tamat sudah. Tak ada lagi caraku untuk lari.

"_Sayonara,_ Hatsune_-sama_." Bisiknya.

Pisau yang ditancapkan ke leherku membuatku berteriak keras seperti serigala, seperti lolongan liang kubur. Sakit. Tapi itu masih belum cukup baginya. Ia terus mendorong hingga pisau itu sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kulitku. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa lagi selain rasa sakit seperti di neraka. Saluran udaraku pasti sudah putus saat hanya darah yang keluar dari mulut dan leher yang nyaris terpotong.

Sebelum semua menghilang dalam teriakan malam, aku melihat sosok dewa kematian anggun menatapku tanpa emosi. Dia, sosok gadis loli-gothic yang kutemui di kereta tadi.

* * *

Saat membuka mata hal yang pertama kulihat adalah cahaya putih membutakan. Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara menggerakkan tanganku, setelah berhasil, aku meraih leherku. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tentu saja. Aku 'kan sudah mati.

Aku menarik nafas berulang kali. Udara alam kematian anehnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dunia yang sebelumnya pernah kutempati. Berat dan sedikit berpolusi. Tapi memang siapa peduli? Yang tersisa dari jalan ini hanyalah, akan ada dimana aku nanti, surga? Neraka?

Air mata perlahan meleleh dari mataku. Ah, _gomenasai, Oka-san, Otou-san_, aku pergi terlalu cepat. . .

Saat ingin menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menghapus air mata. Aku menyadari satu hal.

Langit alam kematian anehnya juga terasa familiar, sepotong bulan tiga perempat menyembul dari balik awan-awan malam. Tanah yang kutempati basah, seolah hujan baru saja menyentuh bumi...

Aku bangun dengan cepat, menyebabkan tubuhku mengalami vertigo. Lalu, apa yang ada di hadapanku membuat mataku terbelalak.

Tepat disamping kananku, sebuah jasad wanita, Lind-san, terkujur dengan pisau tertancap di lehernya. Matanya kosong membelalak langit malam, seolah mengutuk apa yang ada diatas sana.

Dengan gemetar aku memegangi leherku sendiri. Tak ada bekas luka sama sekali disana. Tapi ingatan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan menjelang ajalku masih tercetak jelas. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang.

Butuh waktu sedetik untukku menyadari bahwa itu adalah suaraku sendiri.

Aku berlari ketakutan. Meninggalkan jasad wanita itu tanpa pikir panjang.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?_'

Pertanyaan sama terus menggema tanpa mampu kudapatkan jawabannya. Tapi aku tak lagi peduli. Tidak! Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Rumah bercat putih akhirnya muncul setelah aku berlari-tanpa kutahu sudah berapa lama. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku kebas. Tidak, mungkn lebih baik seperti itu. Aku tak ingin mengingat seperti apa rasanya kematian itu.

Aku mendorong pintu tanpa ragu langsung menuju kamarku tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Okaa-_san_. Kututup pintu, berbalik, lalu dan menyandarkan punggung di daun pintu yang terasa sedingin es.

Bulan, yang menyaksikan apa yang tidak kuketahui, menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu dari balik jendela. Kegelapan malam tampak pudar karena kehadirannya. Namun, sayang sekali dia tak mampu secuilpun melenyapkan ketakutan dalam diriku.

Tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Air mata merembes tanpa bisa lagi kutahan. Aku mencoba menghapusnya, tapi tiada hasil, air mata terus membanjiri wajahku, terus membuat wajahku basah. Frustasi, aku menguburkan wajah diatas lutut. Tubuhku masih gemetar hebat dengan apa yang baru saja kualami. Aku harap aku segera tertidur.

Dan jika boleh berharap lebih, aku ingin apapun yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah terjadi.


	2. 7 Juni

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**7 Juni**

"Suhu tubuhmu normal. Kondisi fisikmu juga, _well_, selain kantung matamu... Oke, beres." Setelah mencentang beberapa hal Megurine-_sensei_ menaruh kembali catatan diatas meja kerjanya. Jari telunjuknya yang ramping memperbaiki letak kacamata sementara bibirnya tertekuk membentuk separuh senyum.

"Katakan, Hatsune-_kun_, apa alasanmu ke ruang kesehatan padahal kau tidak sedang sakit?"

Aku mendengus dibalik selimut tipis, berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Megurine-_sensei_. Aku mungkin masih di bawah umur, tapi aku sudah bisa membedakan mana kalimat _innocent_ dan mana yang bukan.

"Atau..." Bisik _sensei_, suaranya terdengar lebih dekat.

Meski bersembunyi dibalik selimut, aku dapat menebak Megurine-_sensei_ sedang membungkuk diatas ranjang yang kutempati.

"Atau kau sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemu denganku, Hatsune-_kun_?"

Aku segera menyibak selimut dan melemparkan tatapan terdingin yang kumiliki. Megurine-_sensei_ mengerjapkan mata birunya beberapa kali, lalu,

"_Yare yare_, Hatsune-_kun_. Kau ini memang tidak punya selera humor. . ." Sensei tertawa. Ia kembali duduk di mejanya tanpa menurunkan tirai disekeliling ranjang. Sebetulnya itu sedikit menggangguku tapi aku bersikeras mengunci mulut. Peraturan pertama, jangan sampai menunjukkan kelemahan sedikitpun di depan guru yang satu ini.

"Jangan dianggap serius, bagaimanapun juga aku wanita yang menghormati hukum. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menggoda muridku sendiri. Aku 'kan tidak mau masuk penjara."

Gerakannya terhenti, ia melirikku dari balik kaca mata modis tak berbingkai.

"Dengan kata lain, jika kau sudah bukan lagi muridku aku bebas melakukan apapun, bukan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kalu mendengus keras-keras. Lagi-lagi Megurine-_sensei_ tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

"Lucu sekali—hahaha-wajahmu itu, Hatsune-_kun_. Haha-_Ouch, my sides hurt_.." Secara harfiah, Megurine-_sensei_ benar-benar tertawa sampai berguling di lantai.

Benar-benar lain dari yang lain. Bukan begitu?

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan topik yang lebih serius." Megurine-_sensei_ berdehem pelan, meski urat-urat di wajahnya masih belum ingin berhenti tertawa.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, Hatsune_-kun_, otot-otot matamu menunjukkan kau tidak tidur semalaman, dan tekanan darah juga detak jantungmu menunjukkan kau sedang depresi. . ."

Mengesampingkan kepribadian _sensei_, harus kuakui aku cukup kagum dengan analisisnya yang akurat. Yah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut. Semua tenaga kerja disini adalah orang-orang berijazah dan diakui memiliki standar diatas rata-rata. Seperti Megurine Luka, _sensei_ 'ajaib' yang ada dihadapanku ini.  
Semua ini bisa terjadi karena mereka dibayar tinggi oleh pengelola sekolah elit Crypton Academy, sekolah khusus orang-orang dengan bakat khusus. Dan aku, sebagai orang biasa-biasa saja, dapat bersekolah disini murni karena mengandalkan keberuntungan. Tapi itu sudah cerita lain lagi.

"Nah, Hatsune-_kun_, kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau mau." Ekspresi Megurine-_sensei_ melembut, mengingatkanku pada sosok hangat ibuku.

"Aku memang punya. . .sedikit masalah." Akuku setelah bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Mataku terpaku pada selimut putih yang menutupi kedua kakiku. Teksturnya terasa lebih lembut dari pada selimut di rumahku. Apa ini sutra?

"Tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya." Lanjutku dengan suara lebih pelan.

Benar, jika aku berani mengatakan itu, aku pasti dicap orang gila sekarang juga.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengatakan aku digorok hidup-hidup kemarin malam tapi masih bisa bernafas detik ini ditambah orang yang membunuhku justru yang mengalami kematian yang seharusnya kualami. Jujur saja, memikirkan ini saja membuatku sedikit meragukan kewarasanku. Karena itu sampai saat ini aku tetap menyimpan cerita tragis itu tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Siapapun, bahkan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Megurine-_sensei_ kembali membuka mulut.

"Kudengar, di sekitar kompleks rumahmu terjadi kasus bunuh diri yang aneh—" mendengar ini, tubuhku menegang. Tapi Megurine-sensei terus melanjutkan seperti tidak sadar. "—aku jadi khawatir, kau harus berhati-hati, Hatsune-kun."

Tentu saja aku tahu kasus aneh itu. Aku melihatnya masuk Headlines pagi ini. Seorang wanita muda ditemukan tewas bunuh diri, di TKP yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang pribadinya. Alasan kenapa disebut bunuh diri adalah karena hanya ada sidik jarinya di pisau yang digunakannya menggorok lehernya, tentu saja.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tidak bergidik dan menjawab,

"Saya mengerti, _Sensei_."

Desiran angin membuat tirai jendela mengembang, membawa aroma hujan yang masih terasa kuat, seolah angin menawarkan damai dengan membawa aroma itu. Mungkin. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa membodohi diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya suatu delusi terliar yang pernah kuciptakan. Biar saja aku percaya ada hal diluar sana yang mau oeduli menenangkan gejolak ini...

Telingaku menangkap suara gemeresak pelan. Lalu, aku merasa kepalaku disentuh sentuhan kasih ibu.

"Dengar, Hatsune-_kun_. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku hidup lima tahun lebih lama darimu."

Yang menyinariku adalah senyum tulus penuh kasih dan sepasang mata _Aquamarin_e yang seperti memantulkan kehangatan matahari. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaan tenang menyelimutiku saat sensei mulai mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"_Arigatou_." Senyumku.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Megurine-_sensei_ seperti teringat sesuatu. Moodnya berubah serius. "Hatsune-_kun_, kau sekarang kelas dua 'kan? Kalau begitu tinggal setahun lagi sampai kita boleh lebih '_serius_', bukan begitu?"

"_Sensei_!"

* * *

"Mikuo-_senpai_!" Suara feminim, energik dan sangat kukenal memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berbalik. Dari koridor utara, seorang gadis satu tahun lebih muda dariku berlari menghampiriku.

"Kaiko-_chan_," sapaku, wajah gadis manis berambut pendek di depanku memperlihatkan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang seputih salju. Aku tersenyum saat Kaiko mencoba menghindari kontak mata. "ada apa?"

Kaiko membuat suara 'Um' saat mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"H-Hari ini kita ada sesi pemotretan," Kaiko menggigit bibirnya "karena manajernya Mikuo-_senpai_ kehilangan ponselnya, aku disuruh memberitahumu di sekolah..."

"Dia kehilangan lagi?"

Kaiko mengangguk.

"Ini yang keberapa? Sembilan?"

"Kurasa ini yang kesebelas, Mikuo-_senpai_."

Kami sama-sama menghembuskan nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Benar-benar deh, Manajer-_san_, berhentilah lupa ponselmu sendiri!

"Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kaiko-_chan_." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"N-nggak, nggak merepotkan s-sama sekali, kok! Aku senang bisa bertemu Mikuo-_senpai_-A-ah maksudku, aku senang bekerja sama dengan Mikuo-_senpai_!" Kaiko terus mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia terhenti.

"Omong-omong tadi aku ke kelas Mikuo-_senpai_, tapi katanya sedang di ruang kesehatan... Apa Mikuo-_senpai_ sakit?"

"Un, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap rambut Kaiko yang lembut dan sehat. Wajah Kaiko memerah dan-

"Whoa! Mikuo benar-benar _lady killer_."

Aku dan Kaiko menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan yang hampir menyembunyikan matanya menatap kami dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia berdiri di pintu kelas dan menaruh tangan kanannya di bingkai pintu sebelah atas.

"Rinto." Senyumku. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan mengarahkannya padanya.

"Gimana _bro_? Udah baikan?" Rinto melakukan hal serupa dan membenturkan tinjunya dengan tinjuku.

"_Un_." Aku mengiyakan. "tapi apa maksud _'lady killer_' tadi?"

Rinto menunjuk Kaiko dengan dagunya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Kaiko-_chan_? —"  
"Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa!" Kaiko memotong ucapanku. "A-Aku harus balik ke kelas. Permisi, Mikuo-_senpai_, Kagamine-_senpai_!" Kaiko membungkuk dua kali sebelum kembali kearah asalnya tadi.

Rinto berdecak.

"_Ck, ck, ck,_ benar-benar gadis impian. Udah kaya, pinter, model pula. Kau beruntung sekali, _bro_!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Apakah Rinto benar-benar memujiku? Atau sedang menyindirku?

"Oh ya, _bro_. Tadi di jam pelajaran ketiga ada tugas individu untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Sekarang mumpung masih istirahat, cepat sana ambil lembar kerjanya!"

"Tadi kau tidak mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Kau ini cowok 'kan? Ambil sendiri dong!"

Aku nyengir dan meninju ringan bahu Rinto sebelum pergi ke ruang guru.

Ruang guru terletak paling tengah gedung selatan di lantai dua. Saat ini aku di lantai kelas tiga, otomatis seharusnya aku turun satu lantai untuk meminta lembar kerja dari guru matematika, Kasane-_sensei_.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Alasannya adalah, mataku menangkap sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di sekolah ini.

Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu, gadis loli gothic di kereta kemarin. Matanya yang kalem sempat bersiborok denganku sesaat sebelum hilang di balik pintu lift.

Aku memaksakan kakiku yang seperti membeku ke lantai untuk bergerak.

Pikiranku seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama, bagian yang rasional, memintaku untuk mengabaikan gadis itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah delusi. Seperti kasus kematian Lind. Tapi sisi lainku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak. Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Dia pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Sekalipun dia bukan manusia, aku harus menemuinya.

Lift adalah salah satu sarana mewah di sekolah elit ini. Benar-benar memanjakan muridnya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah mengira kalau liftnya berhantu. Jika aku tahu, sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini aku takkan pernah memakainya.

4. 5. 6.7...

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia ke atap?" Bisikku tak percaya saat melihat angka-angka yang bercahaya yang ada di atas lift.

Mungkin karena aku adalah tipe cowok yang tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku, meski seaneh apapun alasannya.

'_Justru kalau semakin aneh semakin membuat perasaan_.' Pikiran di belakang kepalaku menginterupsi.

Aku segera menuju lift di sebelahnya. Menekan tombol dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Setelah terbuka, apa yang ada di dalam lift membuatku mengerjapkan mata tiga kali.

"Megurine. . ._Sensei_?"

"Ah, _Hello_, Hatsune-_kun. We meet again_."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Atap? Untuk apa kau kesana?" Tanya Megurine-_sensei_ saat melihat tombol yang kutekan.

"_Himitsu_." Jawabku. Senyum yang berusaha kuperlihatkan terasa kaku.

"_Oh~_" Megurine-_sensei_ menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift. "Kau ingin menemui pacarmu disana ya? Benar-benar masa muda yang indah."

Aku ingin membalasnya tapi tak bisa.

Lampu mendadak padam dan laju lift terhenti seketika.

'_Apa lagi ini_?' Perasaan _Déjà vu_ mencekik leherku seperti tangan es. Disampingku, teriakan Megurine-_sensei_ berhenti. Kemudian aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah sensei.

"Ini dia!" Serunya. Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya cahaya terang menyinari lift.

"Untung aku selalu bawa ini."

Yang ada di genggaman tangannya adalah senter kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan medis. Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Kan masih ada lampu ponsel, Megurine-_sensei_."

"Ye. Batrei ponsel harus kita jaga selama mungkin di saat darurat seperti ini."

Masuk akal juga.

"Aku akan memanggil guru-guru lainnya untuk meminta bantuan." Katanya saat menyentuh scroll ponselnya, menyentuh layar lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Rinto.

Sedihnya, aku tak punya banyak teman. Hanya Rinto satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Kamui-_san_, aku punya sedikit masalah. Bisa tolong—"

Tepat setelah itu, lampu kembali menyala dan lift kembali bekerja.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Seru Megurine-_sensei_. Dia cepat-cepat menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada lawan bicaranya lalu menutup pembicaraan dengan '_Arigatou Gozaimas_'.

Bunyi '_Ding_' terdengar setelah kami mencapai di lantai 6 disusul terbukanya pintu lift.

"Kau masih ingin pergi ke atap, Hatsune-_kun_?" Tanya Megurine-_sensei_ setelah keluar dari lift. "Sebaiknya kauhentikan saja. Atau bagaimana kalau lewat tangga?"

Aku menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak apa-"

Lift kembali bergetar hebat. Instingku berteriak untuk segera melarikan diri.

"Katrolnya!" Teriak Megurine-_sensei_ histeris. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya melebar. "Cepat lompat!"

Aku segera mengikuti perintahnya. Kakiku sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang-

Tapi terlambat.

Kotak besi yang kunaiki mendadak kehilangan kendali-jatuh bebas ke tanah. Sisa-sisa instingku masih menyuruhku lompat. Membuatku mencengkram lantai yang sudah diatas kepala.

—"_Aaakh_!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa. Darah segar muncrat dari kesepuluh jariku yang putus. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku menatap tanganku yang bersimbah darah dengan syok. Tubuhku terhuyung-huyung saat lift melaju tak terkendali. Angka-angka di atas pintu bergerak cepat selaras dengan gravitasi yang menyedot semua keseimbanganku.

5...4..3.2

Berakhir.

Aku menutup mata erat-erat. Kepalaku mencium tanah. Kepalaku masih pusing karena kekuatan gravitasi maha dahsyat. Samar-samar, aku mendengar dering ponsel yang amat kukenal. Lagu Bon Jovi '_It's My Life_'.

Suara dering itu anehnya tidak segera padam bahkan setelah kubiarkan lebih dari dua menit. Dengan was-was aku membuka mata.

Ruangan tempat aku terbangun anehnya bukan lift. Tidak ada darah. Ragu-ragu aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendekatkannya ke wajah.

Lengkap.

Dering _'It's My Life_' masih terus menggema di koridor yang lengang. Dengan gemetar aku meraih ponselku dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"_M-moshi Moshi_." Suaraku bergetar ketakutan.

"Yo, _Bro_! Syukurlah masih hidup!" Dari seberang sana, aku mendengarnya bernafas lega.

"R-Rinto?"

"Hai, hai. Ini sahabatmu! Dasar kau ini, buatku jantungan saja! Dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku menatap sekeliling.

"Lantai 6."

"Bagus. Tetap disana! Dan jangan gunakan lift, oke?"

"A-Aku mengerti."

"Hei, kenapa suaramu itu? Apa kau sudah tahu soal kecelakaan saat ini?"

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Benar. Sepertinya liftnya sedang rusak. Syukurlah kau tidak berada di dalam lift, waktu aku mendengar berita kecelakaan ini aku langsung teringat kau yang mau ambil lembar kerja. Syukurlah. Syukurlah."

"Apa ada korban?"  
Saat menanyakan itu, kerongkongankanku seperti menelan segumpal batu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Rinto seperti menjauhkan diri dari ponsel dan terdengar seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Ya, sayang sekali ada. Satu orang." Beritahunya kembali bicara padaku.

"S-siapa?"

Nama yang diucapkannya membuatku tak bisa merasakan tubuh dari leher ke bawah.

"Megurine-_sensei._.."

Mataku menangkap benda yang langsung membuat isi perutku berebut naik keatas.

Disana, di dekat lubang tempat lift seharusnya berada. Sepuluh potongan jari mungil penuh darah tergeletak di atas lantai.


	3. 8 Juni

**Silence**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**8 Juni**

Hujan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya minggu ini. Sebelumnya diriku pasti tak peduli. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menghitung hujan.

Hujan dua hari lalu, meski berupa gerimis, adalah kali pertama aku melihat diriku sendiri mati. Dibunuh. Jika saja saat itu aku benar-benar telah menemui ajal, apa itu bisa memperbaiki apa yang akan datang? Apa itu akan merubah takdir kematian orang lain?

Hujan kemarin, aku menghadiri upacara pemakaman _sensei_ yang paling akrab denganku. Di tengah isak-tangis semua orang menyesali, _'kenapa ia pergi semudah itu_?' akulah orang yang paling menyesal. Mungkin, seharusnya aku yang menggantikan posisi Megurine-_sensei_.

Pertanyaan itu muncul kembali di benakku.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh perasaan sesal dan duka, aku berdoa di depan foto Megurine-_sensei_ yang tersenyum riang, _'semoga _sensei_ bahagia di alam sana. Maafkan aku'._

Lalu, hujan hari ini, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Mikuo." Suara _Okaa-san_ disertai ketukan pelan di pintu menarikku dari lamunan.

"Mikuo, tidak makan?"

Bagiku, _Okaa-san_ adalah tipe ibu yang lebih takut anaknya melewatkan jam makan daripada terjatuh dari tangga. Lain hari aku pasti menganggapnya suatu fakta yang unik dan menarik. Tapi saat ini...Ironis.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Sulit rasanya menemukan suaraku.

"Mikuo." Panggil _Okaa-san_ sekali lagi. Penuh emosi. "Apa ada masalah, sayang?"

Ya. Ada. Tolong hentikan ini! Tolong selamatkan ak-

"Tidak ada." Jawabku pendek, sekaligus memotong pikiranku yang mulai kacau.

"Apa benar? Bagiku terlihat sebaliknya."

"Tidak ada, _Okaa-san_. Sungguh."

Dalam keheningan, aku masih merasakan kehadirannya di balik pintu.

Aku mengerang dalam hati dan mengacak-acak rambut. Anak macam apa aku ini!

Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan.

_Okaa-san_ mendongak terkejut. Matanya yang merebak menatapku.

_Okaa-san_ adalah wanita bertubuh mungil yang masih mampu memperlihat kecantikan dan keanggunan walau sudah di awal empat puluh. _Okaa-san_ memiliki kepribadian yang rapuh dan mudah terluka. Itu membuatku berkewajiban melindunginya. Tugas itu semakin bertambah terutama setelah _Otou-san_ pergi bekerja ke Perancis. Aneh bukan? Padahal kami ibu dan anak tapi kami lebih sering bertukar peran.

"Mikuo?"

Aku memberinya senyum yang biasa kuberikan saat kanak-kanak. Lalu, seringan bulu, aku menarik tubuh beliau dan memeluknya.

Kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki _Okaa-san_ mengejutkanku. Hampir membuatku menangis karena nostalgia. Kapan terakhir kali aku percayakan keluh kesahku padanya? Kapan terakhir kali aku dipeluknya?

Sekarang aku ingat, saat itu aku masih tujuh tahun. Aku pulang dengan tubuh penuh lecet dan pipi bengkak. Itu adalah kali pertama aku bertengkar sampai seperti itu. Alasannya karena teman-teman mengataiku 'anak mama'. Sejak hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku akan menunjukkan kalau mereka salah. Dan sejak itu pula aku tak lagi memperbolehkan _Okaa-san_ memelukku atau mencium pipiku.

Konyol juga kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Seperti melihat Hatsune Mikuo yang lain.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menghapus air mata yang sempat meleleh dan berkata.

"Terima kasih, _Oka-san_. Maaf membuat _Oka-san_ khawatir."

Di matanya yang sudah berusia, aku menangkap keragu-raguan _Oka-san_.

"Mikuo, jika ini ada hubungannya dengan sekolahmu, kamu boleh pindah sekarang juga, akan kusiapkan berkas-berkasnya. _Oka-san_ mengerti jika akademi seperti itu pasti berat bagimu."

Aku mengerjap.

Sepertinya _Oka-san_ salah tangkap.

"Tidak kok, _Oka-san_." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sama sekali. Justru sekolah itu..." Aku berpikir sesaat. Mencari padanan kata yang pas. "Luar biasa." Aku mengangguk. Seperti membetulkan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Lalu?"

Belum sempat aku mencari alasan. _Oka-san_ melanjutkan,

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu, Mikuo?"

"Ha?"

"Jika iya, kamu boleh berhenti kapanpun kamu."

"Bukannya _Oka-san_ yang paling senang aku jadi model?"

"Jangan pedulikan itu. Itu tidak ada artinya kalau Mikuo tidak bahagia!"

Terkadang, saat-saat sikap overprotektif _Oka-san_ kambuh, adalah saat-saat yang sulit bagiku...

"_Oka-san_," Panggilku sambil mencubit diantara alis, "aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah atau pekerjaan. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu apa, Mikuo? Jika karena orang lain, jangan khawatir, _Oka-san_ akan segera menuntutnya!"

"_Oka-san_." Panggilku tegas, "Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Senyumku. _Oka-san_ seperti ingin protes. Tapi suara bel pintu menyelamatkanku.

"Itu mungkin Kaiko_-chan_." Bisik _Oka-san_. Cepat-cepat aku menatapnya.

"Kaiko?"

"Tadi dia menelfon kemari. Dia mencarimu."

Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?!

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucapku berlari ke tangga.

"Mikuo." Panggil _Oka-san_. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti."

"Hai hai." Ucapku malas.

Saat berjalan menuju pintu, aku melirik sekilas jam digital yang menempel di dinding. 15.10

Jika boleh jujur, ini kali pertama aku dikunjungi oleh seorang gadis. Bahkan sejak SMP, saat aku masih newbie dalam permodelan, Manajer_-san_ sudah menyuruhku menjauh dari skandal yang dapat merusak reputasi. _No Girls are Allowed_. Titik.

Intinya, kunjungan mendadak Kaiko membuatku gugup.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku cepat-cepat memberi salam.

Untungnya dugaan _Okaa-san_ benar. Jika yang berdiri di belakang pintu ternyata bukan Kaiko, entah mau ditaruh mana mukaku nanti.

Kaiko masih mengenakan seragam kanannya membawa payung cukup besar, sedang di tangan kirinya tertenteng sekotak kue.

Wajah Kaiko menghangat saat menjawab salamku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk.

"Tumben, ada apa, Kaiko_-chan_?" Tanyaku mencoba bersikap kasual.

Kaiko duduk di sofa dengan sikap canggung.

"_Um, a-ano, eto_. . ."

"Kaiko_-chan_, lama tak jumpa!"

Aku dan Kaiko seketika menoleh. _Okaa-san_ datang membawa nampan berisi sepiring kue dan dua gelas teh hangat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Okaa-san_, apa maksudnya itu tadi? _'Lama tak jumpa'_?"

Kaiko entah kenapa terlihat lebih malu, begitu pula _Okaa-san_.

"Ah~itu," _Okaa-san_ meletakkan nampan di atas meja lalu menata letak masing-masing diatas meja.

"Bisa dibilang kami saling kenal." _Okaa-san_ mengedip pada Kaiko.

Kaiko menambahkan.

"Yah. . _.Ne_, _Senpai_, apa _Senpai_ tidak tahu ibu _Senpai_ cukup _'gaul_'?"

_Okaa-san_ tertawa.

Kemudian aku mencoba memundurkan ingatanku beberapa menit kebelakang. Benar juga, saat memanggil tamu kami, _Okaa-san_ berkata _'itu mungkin Kaiko-_chan', bukannya 'itu mungkin teman sekolahmu'. Kalimat yang _Okaa-san_ berikutnya membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Aku bertemu Kaiko_-chan_ di dunia maya, kami juga sudah bertemu beberapa kali."

Seperti sedang mengiyakan, Kaiko tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Kaiko menyerahkan kotak kue pada _Okaa-san_, _Okaa-san_ kemudian beranjak pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan kami sendirian lagi.

"Ahem." Aku berdehem pelan, berharap itu dapat mencairkan suasana. "kembali ke topik utama, kenapa Kaiko_-chan_ kemari?"

Kaiko memainkan ujung blazernya saat menjawab.

"Eto, karena _Senpai_ hari ini tidak masuk sekolah dan kemarin melewatkan sesi pemotretan, aku jadi khawatir. Apalagi setelah kecelakaan kemarin. . ."

Kuabaikan kalimat terakhirnya dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Arigatou, Kaiko_-chan_. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. . .Aku hanya sedikit syok, itu saja."

Tatapan kami saling bertemu. Kaiko membuka mulut lagi.

"Um, sebenarnya aku kesini juga ada maksud lain. ," Kaiko menelan ludah, "manajer _Senpai_ memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke Roppongi besok Minggu untuk mengganti sesi pemotretan kemarin."

Oh, jadi Manajer_-san_ masih belum membeli ponsel baru rupanya.

"Aku mengerti, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dua kali, Kaiko_-chan_." Kataku sambil agak membungkukkan badan.

"I-itu tidak benar, kok." Kaiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku justru senang dapat membantu _Senpai_."

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih kuantar kau pulang."

"E-eh?! Itu tidak perlu, _Senpai_! Sungguh!"

"Jangan menolak, paling tidak aku akan mengantarmu sampai di stasiun Shinjuku."

Sadar karena tidak mungkin menolak lebih jauh, Kaiko mengangguk.

* * *

Hujan sudah berhenti saat aku keluar untuk mengantar Kaiko. Tanpa kusadari aku telah menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendongak menatap langit kemerahan.

"_Senpai_?" Panggil Kaiko yang sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang rumah.

"_Ah, hai-hai_. Aku datang, aku datang."

Selama perjalanan, aku dan Kaiko bercerita banyak hal. Namun kebanyakan topiknya adalah aku, sedikit membuatku malu, sih. Jadi, setelah jeda, aku buru-buru bertanya sebelum topik pembicaraan kembali mengenai aku.

"Kaiko_-chan_, kenapa kau mau repot-repot mau menemuiku? _'Kan bisa lewat telepon_?"

"A-Aku, kupikir aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu ibu _Senpai_, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir. Memang kenapa, _Senpai_?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja kupikir mungkin Kaiko_-chan_ lebih suka jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu sendiri."

Kami berhenti, menunggu warna lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Tubuhku menegang saat Kaiko_-chan_ menjawab komentarku.

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh. Dari tempatku berdiri, sulit melihat wajah Kaiko dari sudut ini.

Tidak punya teman. . .Apa maksudnya?

Tubuhku terdorong dari belakang, dari belakang aku mendengar _'maaf, tidak sengaja'_ oleh seorang wanita karir yang tengah buru-buru. Aku maju beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangi tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan hendak mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa'_ pada wanita itu, tapi justru yang kutangkap adalah wajah ngeri Shion Kaiko.

—Tidak.

Aku terlambat menyadari aku berada di zona berbahaya.

Aku mendengar suara klakson menjerit bersamaan dengan teriakan suara familiar.

"_Senpai_!"

Tubuhku dihantam mesin besi, menghasilkan suara retakan tulang yang menakutkan, sebelum terpelanting jauh di jalan beraspal. Tubuhku berguling-guling bersimbah darah. Nafasku sesak dan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Teriakan pecah hampir tak berfungsi, redup. Aku menatap langit yang ternoda merah, mencoba menggapainya. . .

Tekstur kain yang mirip seperti seragamku adalah apa yang kini kusentuh.

_"Huh?"_

Aku berdiri diatas trotoar, tanpa luka.

—Terjadi lagi?!

Orang yang kusentuh pundaknya menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah linglung. Air matanya menggenang di kedua bola mata birunya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap orang yang ditabrak truk, lalu berganti padaku, lalu orang itu, terus-menerus entah berapa kali.

"_Senpai_?" Suara Kaiko serak. Ia kembali menatapku. Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi aku. . .Tadi _Senpai_. . ." Kaiko memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat sangat bingung.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhnya di trotoar sambil berbisik _'jangan paksakan dirimu'_. Lalu bergabung di kerumunan.

Aku merasa takjub dengan pikiranku yang masih dapat berfungsi normal. Meski indra perabaku kebas dan tubuhku jadi terasa seringan udara. Aku masih mampu menyerap berbagai informasi.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, seorang korban tergeletak di atas aspal tak bernyawa. Bau anyir darah mengalahkan aroma khas hujan. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

Korban adalah pria separuh baya. Kondisi mayatnya hancur. Kepalanya tak lagi berbentuk, ada tulang di tengah darah segar mencuat dari kulit tangannya.

Aku mundur dengan cepat, tak sanggup lagi melihat kondisi naas mayat tersebut.

Kepalaku berputar cepat.

Terjadi lagi. . . Tidak seorangpun menyadarinya. . .Tak ada yang melihat seharusnya aku yang ditabrak. . .Salah! Kaiko pasti menyadarinya. Jadi ini semua bukan ilusi?

_'Tunggu, bukankah disaat-saat seperti ini gadis itu selalu muncul. . .'_

Aku melihatnya.

Dia gadis loli gothic yang kumaksud, berdiri di seberang jalan, menatap langsung kearah mataku tanpa emosi, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka teddy lusuh seperti biasa.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauh.

_'Tunggu!'_

Aku memaksa kaki yang terlanjur menyatu ke tanah untuk berlari. Syukurlah kali ini aku melewati jalan raya dengan selamat. Mungkin kebetulan saat itu lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kukejar.

Tunggu, bagaimana gadis itu bisa menghilang secepat ini?

Di tengah-tengah pikiranku yang berkabut, tiba-tiba aku teringat Kaiko.

Langkahku seketika berhenti. Sial, bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini!

Aku menimbang-nimbang setiap pilihan yang berkelebat di otakku. Aku meraih ponsel dan mengirimkan dua pesan.

_'Aku butuh bantuan. Tolong pulangkan Kaiko kerumahnya, dia sekarang ada di pertigaan dekat di depan toko kue favorit Lenka stasiun Shinjuku. Darurat. Akan kujelaskan nanti.'_

Itu untuk Rinto.

_'Kau tetap disana dan tunggu Rinto datang. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang.'_

Yang ini kukirimkan kepada Kaiko.

Aku berdo'a sepenuh hati supaya mereka mau mendengarkanku.

Sekelebatan warna hitam muncul di sudut pandanganku.

Setelah melakukan pencarian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku akhirnya berada di depan sebuah gedung kosong.

Perasaam mencekam tercetak dengan jelas di tiap inci bangunan itu. Tidak hanya kosong, tapi tua dan juga bobrok. Bagiku itu lebih pantas disebut sarang hantu.

Tepat disamping pagar besi yang sudah sangat berkarat tertulis, _'akan dirobohkan tanggal 12 Juni_. _Mohon tidak memasuki atau mendekati bangunan ini'. _Aku menarik nafas panjang.

_Now or never._

Seperti bangunan tua pada umumnya. Cat tembok terkelupas disana-sini. Besi-besi yang merupakan bagian pondasi telah berkarat. Kaca jendela kotor dan berdebu, membuatnya buram, bahkan ada yang sampai pecah.

Aku menelan ludah. Langit diluar juga tidak mau berbaik hati, mulai menggelap seiring mentari yang lenyap di cakrawala.

"Halo, Nona Loli Gothic? Apa kau disini?"

Hening. Seperti dugaanku.

_"Hello, anyone there?"_

Masih tanpa jawaban. Aku berjalan menuju utara dan menemukan sebuah tangga.

_Prang!_

Dari atas!

Segera aku berlari ke atas, ke lantai dua. Disana, aku tak menemukan apapun.

Bulu kudukku terus meremang tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Kucoba mengusap kedua tangan namun tiada hasil.

Di lantai tempatku berada adalah sebuah ruangan bekas ruangan rekreasi. Ada lemari kayu yang sudah lapuk, ada TV monokrom hitam putih dan beberapa koleksi buku-buku tua di sudut ruangan. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa pemilik sebelumnya tidak menyelamatkan buku-buku itu?

Sewaktu aku berniat untuk mengamati buku-buku itu, sebuah suara aneh menarik perhatianku.

Aku berbalik secara perlahan.

TV tua dan satu-satunya di ruangan ini mendadak menyala. Memperlihatkan jutaan semut hitam putih yang berisik.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencoba mendekat. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah warna hitam kecil muncul di tengah kerumunan semut. Aku memicingkan mata dan mencondongkan badan.

Warna hitam itu semakin membesar dan membesar tiap detiknya. Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Rasanya aku mengenali warna hitam itu.

Warna hitam itu semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Mataku membelalak lebar. Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. D-dia?

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan wajah gadis itu memenuhi TV.

—_"Aaaaaaaaaaakkkh!"_


	4. 9 Juni

**Silence**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mimpi buruk. Hanya itu yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama berlari. Otot-otot kakiku menjerit kesakitan. Tapi adrenalin terus berpacu. Instingku mengintruksi untuk tidak berhenti. Tidak, jika aku masih ingin tetap hidup.

Dalam keadaan darurat seperti itu pun otakku masih mampu memikirkan hal lain.

Hei, sejak kapan keinginanku untuk tetap hidup kembali kurasakan? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini aku lebih berharap mati? Mungkin mati lebih baik sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku tidak dihantui kematian.

Nafasku terengah tidak karuan. Mataku basah karena debu. Ruangan kotor dan lembab, membuatku kesulitan bernafas juga. Aku berbelok saat menemukan pintu bobrok di depan.

Jalan buntu.

Aku berputar 180 derajat, berharap masih sempat. Jika kalkulasiku tepat, aku hanya memiliki 4 detik tersisa.

Tapi, hal tak terduga membuat perhitunganku meleset.

Ruang buntu itu meleleh seperti besi cair. Langit-langit lambat laun merendah tanpa bisa kucegah, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata lebar.

Mendadak ada yang menarik kakiku hingga membuatku nyaris terjatuh. Jika bukan karena tanganku berhasil mencengkram gagang pintu, mungkin aku akan tersedot ke tanah.

—Tidak!

Aku menatap ngeri pemandangan di bawahku. Belasan, bukan, puluhan tangan mencuat dari lantai dan bergerak-gerak. Baunya busuk seperti nanah. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban aku belum muntah saat itu juga.

Dengan dikunci dari semua penjuru, dan teriakan yang tak dipedulikan, perlahan aku kehilangan semangat. Tangan-tangan itu terus menarikku dan ruangan meleleh, menenggelamkan diriku pada kegelapan.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Awalnya, kupikir aku benar-benar hilang dalam hitam pekat, sebab tak satupun cahaya kutemukan setelah kubuka kelopak mata. Tapi cahaya bulan mulai menyelinap dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Aku bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan mengamati sekeliling.

Setelah menyeka keringat di pelipis, aku ingat dimana aku berada.

Aku masih di dalam gedung hantu itu. Dan jika dilihat dari suasananya, sekarang sudah malam. Mungkin aku pingsan sebelumnya. . .

Tubuhku menegang. Ingatan itu kembali. Gadis itu. . . Lalu TVnya. . . Aku berdiri dan mencari dalam kegelapan.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menggunakan cahaya layar sebagai senter. Sekilas aku melihat ada 7 pesan masuk dan belasan missed call. Tapi sementara ini aku mengabaikannya dulu.

Itu dia, aku berhasil menemukan TVnya! Segera aku mendekat dan menekan tombolnya takut-takut.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku mengulangi perbuatanku namun masih tak membuahkan hasil. Kesal, frustasi dan ketakutan yang kurasakan saat ini campur aduk, membuatku ingin membanting TV itu. Sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya, TV itu menyala. Aku menggunakan sebelah tanganku untuk menghalangi cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah pupil mataku menjadi terbiasa, aku membaca sederet pesan di layar TV dalam cahaya monokrom.

_'Besok. Di Roppongi. Akan kutemui dirimu. Untuk bicara._'

* * *

**9 Juni**

"—Pai. _Senpai_. Mikuo _Senpai_!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menggeser posisi dudukku lalu terfokus pada orang yang memanggil namaku.

"Kaiko?"

"_Senpai_ melamun lagi?" Tanya Kaiko. Alisnya berkerut. "Wajah _Senpai_ juga pucat. Ada apa? Apa _Senpai_ merasa tidak enak badan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Hiruk pikuk seusai sesi pemotretan masih terasa kental. Para kru disini hampir semuanya kukenal. Jadi akan terasa mencolok jika ada orang asing berjalan di antara mereka.

Tapi detik demi detik berlalu tanpa ampun. Membuatku sesak karena was-was. Apalagi tema pemotretan kali ini juga tidak menguntungkanku. Lolita. Dengan kata lain ada yang berpakaian mirip seperti '_dia_'. Aku selalu berhasil dibuat terlonjak ketakutan gara-gara ini.

Kaiko merapikan Loli putihnya saat duduk di sampingku. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Apa _Senpai_ menunggu seseorang di Roppongi?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Eh?"

"Er, _eto_, daritadi kulihat _Senpai_ terus mengawasi jalan. Jadi kupikir _Senpai_ sedang menunggu. . ."  
Kaiko memainkan pita pinknya tanpa menatapku.

Aku mendesah dan mengaku.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku memang menunggu orang."

"Cewek?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

Aku mencoba menahan senyum.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Ah, itu dia!" Aku bangkit berdiri.

Di seberang jalan, seorang gadis SMP berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Aku melambai-lambai kearahnya. Ia menyadariku lalu bergegas menyebrang setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

"_Konnichiwa, Mikuo-san_." Sapa gadis itu.

"_Domo Konnichiwa_ Rin." Balasku tersenyum.

Mata _Cobalt_ Rin menangkap Kaiko, cepat-cepat ia membungkuk.

"Kaiko ini Rin Kagamine. Rin, ini Kaiko Shion."

Kedua gadis di hadapanku saling bertukar senyum.

"Nah, Rin. Kau tahu tugasmu 'kan?"

"_Got it, Sir_!"

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Kaiko. Ia bergantian memandang kami berdua.

"Nah, Kaiko_-san_, kau harus ganti pakaian dulu." Dorong Rin.

"Ups. _G-Gomen_. Aku bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. _Eto_, Shion_-san_?"

"Kaiko saja tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oke. Kalau gitu panggil aku Rin. Sekarang ayo ganti. Aku siap mengantar Kaiko_-san_ kemanapun Kaiko_-san_ mau."

"E-Eh?"

"Loh, kok 'Eh'? Apa Mikuo_-san_ belum memberitahu?"

Kaiko spontan beralih menatapku. Aku mengedip padanya dan berbisik 'selamat bersenang-senang'.

Karena didorong Rin seperti itu, Kaiko hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah dua gadis itu menjauh, pandanganku kembali terpaku pada jalan raya. Sekaranglah penantianku yang sebenarnya.

Ada dua alasan kenapa aku memanggil Rin kemari. Pertama, karena kupikir Rin dan Kaiko bisa cocok satu sama lain. Kedua, ini sekaligus dapat menjauhkan Kaiko dariku meski sementara.

Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hari ini mungkin kematian selangkah lebih dekat denganku. Aku tak sedikitpun menaruh kepercayaan jika kedatangan 'dia' tidak akan membawa bencana apa-apa. Mungkin saja pertemuan kami bisa melibatkan nyawa orang lain. Dan melibatkan nyawa Kaiko ke permainan kematian ini adalah hal yang tak pernah kuinginkan. Bagiku, Kaiko seperti adik.

Beberapa kru mulai pergi. Beberapa diantara mereka menepuk pundakku atau melambai sebagai salam perpisahan. Terus seperti itu hingga tinggal aku seorang tersisa. Duduk sendiri diatas lingkaran batu taman.

"Jadi apa, rencanamu?" Sebuah suara terdengar tepat disampingku. Aku menoleh.

Mendadak jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

Dia duduk dengan kasual disampingku, seolah sudah lama ia disana. Kedua lengannya memeluk teddy lusuh. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini rambutnya ditata lebih biasa.

Si gadis Loli gothic memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku tanya, apa kau, punya rencana?"

Di samping ketakutan yang terus memuncak, aku heran separuh diriku masih dapat mengagumi suaranya.

Indah bagai beledu dan sedikit kekanakkan. Jika saja aku tak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, aku pasti menggunakan istilah 'innocent girl'. Tapi jika diingat-ingat, ini memang kali pertama aku mendengar suaranya.

Karena masih belum mendapat jawaban, bola matanya akhirnya menatapku.

"A-Aku. . ." Oh, _Kami-sama_, aku sungguh ingin lari sekarang juga!

Aku menarik nafas. Kuputuskan untuk membeberkan apa yang terkunci di dalam pikiranku empat hari terakhir. Jikapun harus berakhir mati, biarlah begitu. Akan kuterima itu sebagai takdirku. Tapi mati tanpa tahu apa-apa bisa membuat arwahku gentayangan.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya." Jawabku. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganku.

Tanpa suara gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan lurus menuju jalan raya. Setelah lima meter, ia berbalik padaku.

"Ikuti aku."

* * *

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Roppongi di hari Minggu begitu ramai seperti halnya kota-kota besar pada umumnya. Tidak kalah dengan Shibuya, surga belanja Tokyo, atau Akihabara, surganya otaku. Banyak wajah sumringah disana-sini. Well—kecuali diriku.

Kami berdua sudah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit menuju pusat kota. Dengan dirinya memimpin di depan dan aku berjalan di belakang dengan menarik tudung jaketku sampai batas alis. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti. Aku juga mulai meragukan kalau gadis ini hantu. Mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini?

"Hei, kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Tidak ada respon.

Aku mempercepat langkah dan mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Nona, kau ini—"

Alasan kenapa kalimatku terhenti adalah karena ada lebih satu teriakan tertuju padaku. Ini bukan teriakan para fans, tapi teriakan penuh teror.

Aku mendongak ke atas dengan tubuh gemetar. Tepat diatas kepalaku, ada salah satu ruangan yang sedang direkontruksi. Banyak alat dan benda digantung dengan mesin berat untuk dikirimkan ke lantai yang diperbaiki. Salah satunya adalah penyangga-penyangga besi yang tampak goyah.

"_Death Silence_."

Tepat setelah gadis gothic loli berbisik demikian besi-besi itu jatuh.

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhku saat tusukan demi tusukan menembus tangan kanan dan kaki kiriku. Aku berteriak, melolong bagai serigala. Kolam darah terbentuk di sekitar tubuhku saat ambruk. Aku membuka mata. Merah- adalah hal pertama yang kulihat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja menggelap.

"Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" Aku mendengar sebuah suara feminim. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. . .

Kegelapan yang membutakan mataku perlahan berpindah-aku mengerjap, kemudian tersadar bahwa gadis itu menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mataku.

Aku mengamati sekitarku dengan linglung. Lima meter dariku ada kerumunan orang-orang. Melingkar dengan ekspresi prihatin. Pandanganku jatuh ke tanah di bawah kaki mereka. Darah, percikan darah. Tapi aku yakin di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu pasti dipenuhi darah lebih banyak lagi. Saat itulah aku tersadar.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tenggorokanku seperti dicekik.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa kau yang melakukan ini?!" Nafasku terengah. Mataku membelalak. Nadaku menuntut. Aku bisa dikatakan terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Gadis itu menatap kerumunan, bukan, tapi mayat orang asing itu tanpa emosi.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Aku mencengkram kedua bahunya sekuat tenaga. Memaksanya melihat kearahku. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia masih tak memperlihatkan emosi.

"—kit."

Aku memasang telinga. Aku yakin mendengar gadis ini mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Sakit."

Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan cengkramanku.

"_Warui._"

Kami saling terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia berbicara,

"Sekarang kau boleh bertanya. Apapun yang ingin kauketahui. Aku akan menjawab apa yang bisa kujawab."

"Apapun?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Dia mengangguk. Aku hendak membuka mulut, tapi ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan disini."

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi kau ingin kita bicara dimana?" Tanyaku. Lalu meringis karena suaraku masih terdengar agak kasar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ketegangan ini memuakkan.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya sambil mempererat pelukan bonekanya. Aku mengamati boneka itu beberapa saat. Dan entah kenapa aku melihat seolah si boneka menatapku.

Tempat yang kupilih adalah _Café _yang asing bagiku. Tapi tempat ini menawarkan privasi yang menjanjikan. Aku membuka menu dan menawarkan gadis di depanku untuk memilih apapun yang ia suka, itu karena kebiasaan. Lagipula aku ragu hantu bias makan makanan manusia.

Tapi jauh dari apa yang ia duga, si gadis yang masih belum kutahu namanya memesan tak kurang dari lima dessert.

Ini adalah situasi yang gila jika kau bertanya padaku. Bagaimana bias kau mentraktir seseorang—yang mungkin saja, terkait dengan peristiwa absurd mematikan terjadi sebanyak tiga kali. Hufft, jelas ada yang salah dengan kepalaku. Akan kutanyakan pada Okaa-san sepulang nanti.

"Ne.." Panggilku ragu. Jari telunjukku memainkan sapu tangan diatas meja. "Aku sudah boleh bertanya sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Aku menarik nafas.

"Bisa beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiga kali aku hampir mati, tapi justru bukan aku yang mati?"

Oke. Kata-kataku terdengar konyol bahkan bagiku.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau lebih suka mati?"

Pertanyaan retoris ini membuatku terkejut. Aku takut mati, setiap manusia juga begitu bukan? Tapi jika melibatkan nyawa orang lain…itu beda lagi.

"Tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Gadis itu menatap teddynya lalu kembali mendongak. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearahku.

"Tolong pegang."

Aku menipiskan bibirku sebelum ragu-ragu menyentuh telapak tangannya dengan ujung jariku. Mendadak ia menggenggamnya—membuatku hampir berteriak. Hampir. Jika bukan karena kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Yokatta." Desahnya. "Tanganmu sudah tidak dingin lagi. Itu artinya kau sudah tidak lagi syok." Ia menatapku dari balik bulu matanya lalu melepaskan tanganku.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu." Ucapnya, senyum yang terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibirnya tampak muram.

"Namamu Hatsune Mikuo, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Saat gadis itu berkata demikian. Aku merasa plot yang ia maksud jauh sebelum kejadian di kereta itu…tapi mungkin saja aku salah.

"Aku masih belum dapat memberitahumu semua hal. Tapi paling tidak kau harus tahu ini. Hatsune Mikuo. Nyawamu sudah dinyatakan dicabut tiga hari lalu, tapi kita mengikat kontrak, jadi karena itu sampai sekarang kau masih hidup."

"K-Kontrak?"

"Ya. Kontrak. Kau akan mengalami kematian setiap harinya, dan akan langsung berpindah ke orang yang paling dekat dengan posisimu—Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, itu bagian yang masih belum boleh kauketahui."

"S-Setiap hari?!"

"Ya. Tapi jangan khawatir untuk hari ini, karena kejadian tadi, hari ini kau dapat dibilang terbebas dari kematian."

Kepalaku berputar cepat. Tunggu?! Jadi gadis ini bukan orang yang membuatku harus mengalami kematian, tapi sebaliknya?!

"T-Tapi kenapa bisa? Memang kau ini apa?"

"Karena aku bukan manusia."

"Lalu kau ini apa?!" Semakin lama nadaku semakin menanjak. Aku sampai harus mencengkram tepian meja untuk mencegah diriku melompat histeris.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku tercengang. Tepat saat itu pesanan kami dating. Si nona pelayan menatapku bingung, mungkin karena penampilanku yang pucat bagai mayat. Aku tidak peduli.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, gadis di hadapanku meraih sendok dan berbisik _itadakimasu._

"Sebut aku semaumu. Aku hanya makhluk yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Aku tidak keberatan disebut _Shinigami_, tapi sayangnya apa yang kulakukan tidak seperti itu. Disebut _Guardian_, kurasa itu juga bukan julukan yang tepat…"

Dia memasukkan sesendok pudding penuh kedalam mulutnya. Lalu menambahkan,

"Aku makhluk tanpa emosi, Mikuo-san. Ceca diriku semaumu jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Takkan ada efeknya."

Kami terus terdiam. Aku dengan pikiranku sendiri dan gadis loli gothic yang menghabiskan pesanannya dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

"Hei, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu memberi senyum aneh.

"Apa kau mencoba melucu, Mikuo-_san_? Aku saja tak tahu diriku ini apa. Apalagi nama."

Aku terdiam.

"Tapi—" Gadis itu menaruh sendoknya. Lalu mengangkat teddy yang selalu ada bersamanya. "—dia punya."

Dengan gerakan seperti anak kecil,ia memainkan kedua tangan teddy bear.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Apa kau ingat aku, _Nii-chan_?"

* * *

_….Halo Minna, Rosalie disini. Sebelumnya Rosalie ingin memohon maaf kepada para reviewer baik hati yang sudah mau meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya, Rosalie tidak dapat membalas review kalian karena beberapa alasan. Gomenasai. Dan Arigatou, kalimat kalianlah yang membuat chap ini akhirnya dapat kuupdate meski kondisi Rosalie belum sepenuhnya fit. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ^^_


End file.
